Racing remote control boats is a popular hobby for individuals of all ages. Race courses for remote control boat racing are traditionally constructed of shallow inflatable pools where the course configuration is formed into the pool or the fixedly attached to the pool at specified anchor point or the race course boundaries can be formed into professionally manufactured boat racing structures.
Remote control race courses formed in the pre-manufactured inflatable pools are typically small, designed for younger children and not conducive to racing larger and faster boats. Larger professionally manufactured boat courses are typically not suitable for home use, due to their large size and cost to construct.
Many homes are equipped a pool already have an ideal body of water where a large scale remote control race course could be constructed.
Thus, there exists a need for an apparatus, or plurality of apparatuses which can be utilized to simply convert an existing body of water, such as a swimming pool, into a race course for remote control boat racing.